steven_universe_americafandomcom_es-20200216-history
Steven Cuarzo Universe
Steven Cuarzo Universe (Steven Quartz Universe en E.U.A) es el protagonista de la serie Steven Universe. Es miembro de las Gemas de Cristal, siendo el miembro más joven. Es la única gema masculina, ya que es un híbrido mitad humano por su padre y mitad Gema por su madre. Apariencia Steven es relativamente bajo, es de estatura similar a la de Sadie, tiene el cabello café oscuro casi negro con un estilo parecido a un afro, él posee una camiseta de manga corta color rosa salmón con una gran estrella amarilla en su pecho y unos jeans vaqueros azules largos, además de unas sandalias de color rojo salmón. Esta es su única vestimenta vista en la serie, ya que sus cambios de ropas no son permanentes, sino casuales. Personalidad Steven es alegre, carismático, optimista y muy cariñoso, él tiene un gran amor por la música, por lo cual le gusta cantar y tocar en su ukelele, es muy sentimental y tiene un gran corazón. Él disfruta de las aventuras que tiene con las Gemas de Cristal y quiere aprender a usar sus poderes (heredados de su madre) para volverse más fuerte y así salvar el mundo de las amenazas (normalmente gemas corrompidas) con las Gemas de Cristal, entre ellas Garnet, Perla y Amatista, a las cuales trata como amigas, pero las ve como su familia, y toma sus consejos en serio. Steven tiene una manera muy particular de manejar los problemas, a menudo haciendo que empeoren antes de resolverlos, pero él siempre trata de arreglarlos por su cuenta antes de buscar ayuda. Sin embargo, a pesar de su actitud alegre, Steven tiene sus límites en eso. Debido a que nunca llegó a conocer a su madre, él se pone extremadamente protector y molesto cada vez que alguien le falta el respeto. Un ejemplo de esto es en el capítulo "Lars y los Chicos Geniales", cuando Lars culpó a Rose y la insultó por el Musgo que atrapó a los chicos, a pesar de haber sido salvado por Steven; entonces, Steven encaja su furia con Lars y este se sorprende demasiado. Steven no es una persona rencorosa, no obstante es capaz perdonar a aquellas personas que le hayan hecho daño. Origen Steven es un niño que solo tiene a su padre Greg, ya que su madre, Rose Cuarzo, renunció a su forma física para traerlo al mundo, ya que ambos no podían existir al mismo tiempo. Al nacer, Steven se convierte en el primer híbrido existente en la historia de las Gemas. A Steven le afecta demasiado el hecho de no haber conocido a su madre, pero él sigue siendo feliz, ya que las Gemas cuidan de él como sus hermanas. En el episodio "Brillo de Gema", Steven descubre su aperitivo preferido y a la vez logra activar su gema gracias a ello. Habilidades Todas las Gemas tienen la capacidad de invocar un arma y cambiar de forma. Steven tiene el control de su Gema y su arma es un escudo. Steven es muy competente al usar su escudo ya que solo lo utiliza para proteger y/o salvar a sus amigos de los problemas, lo que representa una ventaja en combates ya que puede ir a la defensiva mientras que los demás ataquen, sin embargo, en algunas situaciones suele aparecer el escudo burbuja como reflejo rápido o falta de experiencia al usar el escudo.thumb|150px|Gema de Steven, ubicada en su ombligo 'Habilidades Propias' *'Cambio de edad: '''En el episodio "Demasiados Cumpleaños" se descubre que tiene la habilidad de cambiar de edad, lo cual depende de su estado emocional y madurez que él quiera tener (o como él se sienta). *'Cambiar de Forma:' En "Dedos de Gato", Steven demostró tener la habilidad de cambiar de forma, al igual que Amatista, sin embargo, no tenía mucho control sobre esta. En el episodio "El Cumpleaños de Steven" demuestra dominar mejor estaleft|150px|Steven Usando su Escudo habilidad, siendo que se pasó todo el día estirando su cuerpo para verse mayor, pero aún no la domina totalmente, pues termina perdiendo el control de la habilidad. Sin embargo, el uso de esta habilidad provoca que Steven consuma en gran medida su energía. *'Saliva sanadora: En el episodio "Un Beso Indirecto", se sabe que comparte una habilidad con su madre, que es la curación, pero a diferencia de Rose que tenía lágrimas sanadoras, Steven tiene saliva sanadora. Luego de que Greg le hace creer que no pudo curar su pierna rota, hace que Steven pierda confianza en sí mismo y, por lo tanto, pierde este poder. En "Monster Reunion" se revela que Steven aun puede usar esta habilidad. *Cloroquinesis:' La habilidad de poder hacer que las plantas tomen vida y protejan al creador (Steven) de quien se atreva a tocarlo o herirlo. Aunque aún así, él no puede controlar del todo a las plantas. De acuerdo con Perla, sus poderes son un poco caprichosos después de todo. Como se ve en el episodio "Las Sandías Steven" son muy agresivas, según Perla. Además estas resultan ser lo suficientemente fuertes para causar grandes destrozos y superar brevemente a las Gemas de Cristal en su pelea, aunque esto también es gracias a su gran ventaja numérica en ese momento. En "La Isla Sandía", se puede ver que Steven es capaz de utilizar esta habilidad oníricamente, pudiendo controlar a una Sandía Steven mientras él dormía. *'Inmunidad a los Desestabilizadores de Gemas:' Steven al ser mitad humano es inmune a desestabilizadores de gemas, como también es inmune a las celdas de la Nave de Peridot. *'Telepatía Onírica:' En el episodio "Derríbalo Chile", demostró ser capaz de revisar sus sueños e incluso comunicarse con Lapislázuli mediante estos. *'Burbuja Protectora:' Una de las habilidades más usadas por Steven, es la de invocar una burbuja mágica capaz de protegerlo del peligro ,como se ve en los episodios "Amigos de Burbuja", "El León 2, La Película", "Aventuras en la Isla". También puede aumentar el tamaño de la burbuja según lo que intenta proteger, como se ve con la camioneta de Greg en "La Gema del Océano". **'Manipulación de forma de Burbuja Protectora: En "Steven vs. Amethyst" se ve que Steven puede añadirle pinchos a su burbuja volviéndola una defensa ofensiva. En "Bubbled", manipula la forma de su burbuja como una mano para alcanzar a "Eyeball", una rubí del escuadrón de rubíes. *Escudo:' Desde el episodio "Brillo de Gema" se sabe que Steven tiene la habilidad de invocar un escudo, pudiendo lanzar como bumerán o utilizarlo como protección, como se ve en "La Gema del Océano". Al igual que la burbuja, puede aumentar el tamaño de su escudo, como se ve En el episodio "El Retorno", aunque esto consume mas energía. *'Dinamoquinesis:' En algunos episodios ha demostrado ser mas fuerte que un niño normal de su edad, como se ve en "Desayuno Juntos" cuando empuja al Desayuno sin ayuda de nadie, en "El Retorno" al golpear la camioneta de Greg y en "Un Poco de Diversión" cuando levantó a Jenny. También se había demostrado en el piloto, donde cargó a Amatista y a Perla, también en "Bajo la Lluvia" se demuestra esto al abrir el compartimiento que Peridot no podía abrir, y en "La Funda de la Espada de Rose" cuando escala sin ayuda una pared vertical muy alta para llegar a donde se encontraba Perla. En "Drop Beat Dad", Steven carga un equipamiento pesado más fácil y rápido que dos personas adultas. Hasta incluso logró levantar un muñeco de pruebas de piedra y lanzarlo hacia Bismuth con gran velocidad en el episodio del mismo nombre. *'Gran Salto:' Desde "El Mensaje" ha intentado usar esta habilidad. Y vemos que la domina en "Steven Floats", aunque le resulta difícil de manejar, por lo que al saltar tardó demasiado tiempo en caer a causa de otro poder, es decir, el poder de levitación. *'Levitación' En "Solos y Juntos" trató de usarla, pero falló. En el episodio "Steven Floats" se le vio dominar esta habilidad, logrando tener un lento descenso al utilizar su poder de Gran Salto, aunque al igual que gran parte de sus poderes, depende del estado emocional de Steven para ser utilizado. *'Encarnación de sueño: Steven puede reencarnarse en una Sandía Steven mientras duerme. Esta habilidad se mostró en el episodio "La Isla Sandía". Igualmente puede reencarnar en otra persona y la otra persona reencarna en Steven, aunque cuando el otro individuo despierta en el cuerpo de Steven, se produce el intercambio a sus cuerpos originales, esto se demuestra en Lars cuando Steven por unos momentos es él en "The New Lars". *[[Audioquinesis|'''Audioquinesis]]: Rebecca Sugar confirmó que en "Mr. Greg" durante la canción "Both of You", Steven utilizó esta habilidad para jugar con los instrumentos y que salga una melodía hermosa. Trabajo en equipo *'Equipo mermelada: '''Steven y Connie forman un buen dúo en combates, ya que Connie ataca al enemigo con su espada mientras que Steven va a la defensiva con su escudo. *'Visión Futura:' Garnet le transmite temporalmente a Steven su capacidad de ver los accidentes y otras catástrofes antes de que ocurran. Esto sucede en los episodios "Escape de la Prisión", "El Pronóstico del Tiempo" y "Future Boy Zoltron". Es causada cuando Garnet le da un beso en su frente a Steven. Mitad Humano/Mitad Gema Steven ha sido la única Gema en la historia que es mitad humano, debido a que Rose Cuarzo decidió estar con un humano (Greg) y así concebir a Steven. Debido a esto, Steven podría morir de vejez si su estado mental es el de un anciano, ésto se vio en el episodio "Demasiados Cumpleaños". Relaciones *Garnet (Madre Adoptiva): Garnet es como una mentora para Steven y entre ellos existe ayuda y respeto mutuo. *Amatista (Madre Adoptiva): Amatista es, además de madre adoptiva, como una hermana mayor para Steven. *Perla (Madre Adoptiva): Perla, como toda gema, inculca a Steven todo lo que alguien como él deba saber. *Connie Maheswaran (Mejor Amiga/Interés Amoroso): Connie es el interés amoroso y mejor amiga de Steven, se conocieron porque Steven había guardado su brazalete en un desfile, y se lo había guardado para el regresarsela. Entre ellos pueden protegerse. *Peridot (Amiga) *Sadie Miller (Amiga): Sadie es gentil y buena con Steven y casi siempre es su mano derecha en el apoyo de sus ideales. *Lars (Amigo/Anterior Mejor Amigo/Falso Amigo): Lars se burla constantemente de Steven, pero a él no parece importarle. *Greg Universe (Padre): Greg es un gran padre y tienen una gran conexión con Steven, aunque a Greg no le gusta meterse en los asuntos mágicos de las gemas. *Rose Cuarzo (Madre): Rose es la madre de Steven, ella dejó su forma física para concebirlo, Steven a menudo no sabe que pensar acerca de su madre. *Lapislázuli (Amiga) *Ópalo (Amiga Fusión) *Sugalite (Amiga Fusión) *Alejandrita (Madre Adoptiva Fusión) *Sardonyx (Amiga Fusión) *Kiki Pizza (Amiga) *Jennifer Pizza (Amiga) *Kofi Pizza (Amigo) *Nanefua Pizza (Amiga) *Peedee Fryman (Amigo) *Sr. Fryman (Amigo) *Ronaldo Fryman (Amigo) *Sr. Maheswaran (Posible Amigo) *Sra. Maheswaran (Posible Amiga) *Cebolla (Amigo) *Jaspe (Mayor Enemiga) *Frybo (Enemigo) *Diamante Amarillo (Posiblemente Enemiga) Apariciones 'Piloto *Episodio Piloto (Debut no oficial) Primera Temporada Apariciones Mayores *Brillo de Gema (Debut oficial) *El Cañón Láser *Mochila Hamburguesa *Desayuno Juntos *Frybo *Dedos de Gato *Amigos de Burbuja *Steven se Pone Serio *El Tigre Millonario *El León de Steven *Maniáticos del Juego *La Mujer Gigante *Demasiados Cumpleaños *Lars y los Chicos Geniales *Cebolla *Steven, El Espadachín *El León 2, La Película *La Fiesta en la Playa *El Cuarto de Rose *El Entrenador Steven *Bromas Pesadas *Steven y los Stevens *Mi Amigo, El Monstruo *Un Beso Indirecto *La Gema del Espejo *La Gema del Océano *Un Invitado en la Casa *La Carrera Espacial *El Equipo Secreto *Aventuras en la Isla *Cosas Locas de Ciudad Playa *Cocina de Fusión *Las Sandías Steven *León 3, El Vídeo *Excursión en el Portal *Solos y Juntos *La Prueba *Visión Futura *Fugitivos *El Club del Horror *El Pronóstico del Tiempo *Máxima Capacidad *El Ataque de las Canicas *La Funda de la Espada de Rose *Un Libro Abierto *El Mensaje *Poder Político *El Club de las Camisetas *El Tío *El Retorno *Escape de la Prisión Apariciones Menores *El Universo de Garnet *Una Historia para Steven Segunda Temporada Apariciones Mayores *La Confesión *Un Poco de Diversión *Cartas de Amor *Regenerada *Jura ante la Espada *Mareas Altas, Cielos Destructores *Manteniéndose Juntas *Derríbalo Chile *Pedido de Ayuda *Motel Keystone *Amigo Cebolla *Fricción Histórica *Vuelo de Amistad *Pesadilla en el Hospital *La Canción de Sadie *Capturada y Liberada *Bajo la Lluvia *De Vuelta al Granero *Demasiado Lejos *El Cumpleaños de Steven *Pudo Haber Sido Genial *Mensaje Recibido *Bitácora 7 15 2 Apariciones Menores *Tenemos que Hablar *La Respuesta [[Tercera Temporada|'''Tercera Temporada]] Apariciones Mayores *La Isla Sandía *Taladro Gema *El Viejo Mundo de Siempre *Compañeras de Granero *Hit the Diamond *Steven Floats *Drop Beat Dad *Mr. Greg *Too Short to Ride *The New Lars *Beach City Drift *Restaurant Wars *Kiki's Pizza Delivery Service *Monster Reunion *Alone at Sea *Gem Hunt *Steven vs. Amethyst *Bismuth *Beta *Earthlings *Back to the Moon *Bubbled Apariciones Menores *Greg the Babysitter [[Cuarta Temporada|'Cuarta Temporada']] Apariciones Mayores *Kindergarten Kid *Buddy's Book *Mindful Education *Future Boy Zoltron *Last One Out of Beach City *Onion Gang Apariciones Menores *Know Your Fusion 'Cortos' Apariciones Mayores *We are the Crystal Gems *Hot Dog Duffel Bag *Cooking With Lion *Gem Karaoke *Steven Reacts *Video Chat *Steven's Song Time Apariciones Menores *What are Gems? *How are Gems Made? *Fusion *Lion Loves to Fit in a Box Curiosidades *Es el personaje que más vestuarios ha usado en la serie, la segunda es Connie. *Al parecer a Steven le gusta Sailor Moon, ya que en su velador hay un manga de dicho personaje. *Es la primera gema que no ha sufrido cambios de nuevos diseños ni regeneraciones. *La habilidad de Steven del Escudo Burbuja es parecido al Campo de Fuerza de Violeta de Los Increibles *A lo largo de la serie Steven ha madurado un poco y piensa mejor las cosas. *El segundo nombre de Steven es Cuarzo, ya que representa a Rose Cuarzo, su madre. *Él es la única Gema de Cristal que tiene género. *Es la única Gema de Cristal que no tiene un esquema de color que coincida con su Gema debido a que es mitad humano. (Pero en su diseño en el episodio piloto tiene la piel del mismo color de su gema) *La gema de Steven tiene una faceta pentagonal. *En "Desayuno Juntos", el tenía un teléfono similar a un iPhone, pero Garnet se la arrebató para destruirlo después de que tomó una foto del Pergamino del Espíritu Maligno, en "La Confesión" se ve que tiene otro. thumb|230px|Steven en el Episodio [[Piloto]] *Es el personaje con menos cambios sufridos en la transición del Piloto a la serie actual, aquí algunos cambios sufridos: **Forma facial. **Es más gordo. **Pantalón. **No llevaba sandalias. **Tono de voz. *Y otros cambios sin sufrir: **Camiseta. **Peinado afro. **Carácter. *Rebecca dice que Steven fue un personaje que junto su hermano lo estuvieron preparando desde su infancia. *En E.U.A la voz de Steven la hace un hombre, en América Latina y en España es una mujer. *Sus poderes son defensivos. *Su firma tiene estrellas a los bordes como se ve en "Mochila Hamburguesa" y "Cartas de Amor".thumb|150px|Clon de Agua de Steven *Steven no asiste a la escuela, ya que es educado en casa por las Gemas y su padre. *En el episodio "Casa Rodante Embrujada" de la serie "Tío Grandpa", se puede observar a un niño muy similar a Steven, aunque posiblemente si es Steven ya que incluso tiene su gema o solamente es referencia a un fan de Steven Universe. *En el episodio "Excursión en el Portal", se descubre que Steven es alérgico al polen de las plantas. *En "La Prueba", se revela por Garnet que nunca ha habido nada ni nadie parecido a Steven, refiriéndose al hecho de que es el primer Mitad Gema/Mitad humano en existir. *Steven es el que tiene más amigos en Ciudad Playa ya que conoce a todos sus habitantes. *Es el personaje que más ha llorado en toda la serie. *En el episodio "Una Historia para Steven" se reveló que su camiseta con estrella era ropa promocional de los conciertos de Greg Universe cuando era joven. *Steven conoce a los personajes de Tío Grandpa debido al episodio "El Tío" no es canónico y en la serie Tío Grandpa, todos los niños y personas lo conocen debido a que "Es el tío y abuelo de todos en el mundo". *Como se vio en "Un Libro Abierto", se descubre que Steven se preocupa por lo que Connie piense de el. *En "Aventuras en la Isla", se revela que Steven puede tele-transportarse por su cuenta por el Portal.thumb|194px|Puerta de Steven (anteriormente de [[Rose Cuarzo|Rose)]] *Podría decirse que Steven no envejece como las otras gemas, siempre y cuando se mantenga con un pensamiento infantil o adecuado a la edad que quiera tener. *En "Cocina de Fusión", a Steven se le había prohibido ver televisión por 1.000 años, algo de lo que se hace mención en algunos episodios hasta llegar a "Un Poco de Diversión", donde Garnet le quita el castigo por ayudarlas en el episodio "Escape de la Prisión". *A partir de "Jura ante la Espada", Steven controla a la perfección su escudo, en "Vuelo de Amistad" lo activa sin ningún problema además de que lo usa 3 veces para ayudar a las gems. *Como se vio en la introducción extendida, Steven ya sabía tocar el ukelele y componer canciones desde muy pequeño. *Es la única Gema que se puede cansar después de invocar su arma como se muestra en "Vuelo de Amistad". *Steven no sabía que Vidalia vivía en Ciudad Playa hasta el episodio "Amigo Cebolla". *Es la única Gema que no se le ha visto regenerar, esto puede ser ya que al ser mitad humano en vez de convertirse en Gema al sufrir grandes daños moriría o tendría que ser sanado. **Esta cuestión se la pregunta Steven en el episodio Bubbled. *Sus ojos se destellan en forma de una estrella cuando se emociona, al igual que Rose y Greg, posiblemente es algo genético o un simple detalle. *No le gustan los Leones Lamedores porque hicieron que las Gatogalletas se descontinuaran. *El piensa que Garnet, Amatista y Perla lo culpan de que su madre Rose Cuarzo no este presente. *Desde el episodio "Dedos de Gato", a Steven le disgustan los cepillos de Auto Lavados como se demuestra en "Motel Keystone". *Gracias a sus poderes puede mantenerse en su estado joven indefinidamente. *Tiene un manga de Sailor Moon, la cinta de Greg, baterías, una lámpara de lava en forma de una Gatogalleta, su Celular, un kazú, y un vaso de agua en su repisa. *En su versión adulta, aparecida en el episodio "Demasiados Cumpleaños", tiene un enorme parecido con el hermano menor de Rebecca Sugar. *Según Rebecca Sugar, Steven esta basado en Steven Sugar, su hermano menor.thumb|180px|Ficha de Steven en 'Guide to the Crystal Gems' **La forma de que las Gemas de Cristal tratan a Steven son las formas que trataba Rebecca a su hermano de pequeño. *Es la única Gema en tener apellido. *Como se ve en el capítulo "Poder Político", el Alcalde Dewey no sabe el nombre de Steven así que le llama Joven Universe. *De vez en cuando, en el transcurso de una película en Cine Cartoon, el aparece en el inferior de la pantalla, junto el resto de las Gemas de Cristal en una mina con en un traje que parece ser de minero, similar a los filmes de los años 90's. thumb|130px|Modelo a Distancia de Steven *Su modelo a distancia es casi idéntico a su diseño en ataque al prisma. *Jaspe lo confunde con Rose Cuarzo ya que no sabe que ella tuvo un hijo. *En el capítulo "La Gema del Océano, Segunda Parte", es capaz de ampliar el tamaño de su Escudo Burbuja siendo más grande que la camioneta de su padre cuando salen de la playa, esto debido a que dependiendo del peligro esta Burbuja responde a la amenaza posiblemente su burbuja se expanda debido a que existe la posibilidad de que la misma esencia y memoria de su madre habiten dentro de Steven y esta solo active el escudo o la burbuja cuando esta lo crea necesario. *Él posee todos los números telefónicos de Ciudad Playa. *Es el único personaje que aparece en todos los episodios de la serie hasta ahora. *A pesar de que Cebolla le roba, e inclusive ha tratado de herirlo, él aún lo considera como su amigo. *En el episodio "Bajo la Lluvia", Steven revela que antes tenia miedo a las tormentas eléctricas y que gracias a su padre ya no tiene miedo. *La gema de Steven/Rose nunca ha sido vista fuera de su forma física. Aunque en un promocional para Cartoon Network Latinoamérica se le vio con forma de diamante.[[Archivo:Steven_ATL.png|thumb|130px|Steven en Ataque al Prisma]] *En su modelo a distancia, la estrella de su playera es un pentágono. Curiosamente, la faceta de su gema lo es también. *Es un de los pocos humanos que ha cantado en la serie. Los otros son Greg, Connie y Sadie. *Él junto a Connie, Peedee y Cebolla son los únicos niños en Ciudad Playa. *Tiene una foto de Connie en su habitación. *Al parecer domina la habilidad de Cambio de Forma cómo se ve en el episodio "El Cumpleaños de Steven". *Es la única gema que no se llama como su gema, exceptuando a Stevonnie. *Steven es de las pocas gemas que aparecieron en la serie, que no viene del Planeta Madre. thumb|180px *En "Bajo la Lluvia", Peridot creía que él había sido creado en La Guardería, debido a que el era un Cuarzo, y en La Guardería sólo eran creados Cuarzos. *En el episodio "Capturada y Liberada" tiene una taza que dice "Stephen" en vez de decir su nombre. *Matt Burnett ha confirmado que Steven y Peridot no tienen ninguna relación amorosa. *Cuando reencarna en una sandía, puede hacer más expresiones que las Sandías Steven comunes, pudiendo así, hacer ojos de estrella y ojos llorosos. *En el libro "Guide to the Crystal Gems" se revela que podría haber nacido como un humano normal, pero su madre quería que fuese el puente entre humanos y gemas. *En el episodio "Drop Beat Dad", Marty lo llama chico estrella junior. *Se revela en "Beach City Drift" que le posee un gran rencor a Kevin. **Esto se debe a los acontecimientos de "Solos y Juntos", cuando estaba fusionado en Stevonnie, junto con Connie. *En la SDCC 2016, Rebecca Sugar reveló que el cumpleaños de Steven es el 15 de Agosto, la misma fecha en la que Steven Sugar cumple años. **También reveló que si Steven fuese músico como Greg, probablemente elegiría el rock. *En "Earthlings", se confirma que Steven se puede fusionar con Gemas. *En el episodio "Mindful Education" se revela que se siente culpable por lo que le paso a Bismuth, Jaspe y Eyeball. *Como se vio en el episodio "Onion Gang", se le dificultó adivinar el nombre de Soup, lo cual hizo que se enojase un poco. Datos Steven y su padre.png Steven Universe-0.png Steven 2.jpg Steven Universe.png Steven´s Birthday.png Para la Galería de Steven Cuarzo Universe visite Steven Cuarzo Universe/Galería. Categoría:Gemas Categoría:Gemas de Cristal Categoría:Habitantes de Ciudad Playa